yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jackboog21/Yandere Simulator 2D Pre-Alpha 0.2.5 (Fangame)
Update time! I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, I've been very busy. But hopefully this update has more than enough content to make up for that! Changelog New *Added full screen as an option instead of a requirement. **You will be asked when you start the game. *Added Kokuma Jetsu *Added Chojo Tekina *Added Rori Poppu *Added Mary Sue *Added Himeji Miyoshi *Added Rio Hoshikawa *Added Cherushi Uchihaya *Added Sachiko Nagahimistu *Added 5 new hairstyles for Yandere-chan. *Added a new Easter egg mode. *Added music to some Easter egg modes. **You can disable any copyrighted music on the title screen. *Added a new hair and eye color for Senpai. *Added a 5th cloud type. *Added a school gate. *Added a vending machine. **You can even press E when near it for a drink! *Added button prompts to items that you can interact with. *Added sprites to Yandere-chan's bedroom. Changes *New sprites for Sora Sosuke. *New sprites for Sho Kunin. *New sprites for Mei Mio. *New sprites for Yui Rio. *New sprites for Yuna Hina. *New sprites for Koharu Hinata. *New sprites for Shota Shounen. *New sprites for Inkyu Basu. *New sprites for Irina Luan. *New sprites for Igor Luan. *New sprites for Haruto Yuto and Jeikobu Fodo. *New sprites for Chie Suzuki and Hanako Kaho. *New sprites for Pumpkin-chan. **This also effects the Pumpkin Mask Easter egg mode. *Altered Mai Waifu's hair. **Only affects Mai, any students with her hair were unaffected. *Altered all students with Kuu Dere's hair except Mina Rai. **See below for why. *New winking and blinking sprites. *New kneeling sprites. *Improved male dead sprites. *Changed the shades of pink for all characters. *Changed the shades of white used for all characters. *Changed the hair color of the Toxic egg. *Gave Rei Chawa black stockings. *Gave Fude Nagakage new glasses. *Changed Kelly's name to be more parody-ish. *Changed Kelly's persona. *Pumpkin-chan no longer appears in Yandere-chan's bedroom unless it's October. **Little tip, you can make her appear if you change your computer's time. *Re-organized all of Yandere-chan's hairstyles. *Reprogrammed a bunch of code for keeping students dead. Fixes *Fixed a bug allowing endless spamming of the laughing button. *Fixed a bug that caused Yandere-chan to become un-shocked if an Easter egg was activated. *Fixed a bug that allowed you to pick up both knives. *Fixed a bug that caused the knives to disappear. *Fixed a bug that caused crashing. *Fixed a bug that caused music to not always stop on game overs. *Fixed a crashing bug that occurred when a certain hairstyle was chosen. *Fixed some paring bugs. *Fixed a bug that caused the timer to reset by using Student Info. *Fixed a huge amount of sprite errors. 0.2.5b *Altered one of Yandere-chan's hairstyles to stand out more. *Fixed errors in 3 of Yandere-chan's hairstyles. *Fixed errors in some of Senpai's sprites. *Fixed errors in Rei Chawa's sprites. *Fixed errors in Mai Waifu's and Cherushi Uchihaya's sprites. *Fixed errors in Sakyu Basu's, Koibita Kobacho's, Mokoto Kototo's, and Rito Minu's sprites. *Fixed errors in Fude Nagakage's sprites. *Fixed errors in Ai Hayashi's sprites. *Fixed errors in Mina Rai's sprites. *Fixed Mei Mio using her old frown sprite at low school atmosphere. *Fixed a bug causing students not being able to use their shocked sprites at low school atmosphere. *Fixed a bug that allowed you to drop a knife while shocked and become un-shocked. *Removed Yandere-chan from the Stalking club. 0.2.5c *Changed the colors of the gray walls and floor in Yandere-chan's room. *Fixed another error in Sakyu Basu's, Koibita Kobacho's, Mokoto Kototo's, and Rito Minu's sprites. *Fixed errors in some of Yandere-chan's sprites. *Fixed a bug causing Easter eggs to deactivate. *Fixed a bug causing Ai Hayashi to rise from the dead if she touched Potato-kun. *Fixed a bug that could cause crashing through custom Senpai. Why Kuu's hair was changed except for Mina and why Mai was altered. I did this because right before Mina was given a new hair model in Yandere Simulator, her hair was flipped/reversed from Kuu Dere's. However, the sprite looked more like this flipped version as is. So I decided to flip it for all other students instead. This is such a minor change, but I wanted to go that extra mile. This reversed version is also one of the new hairstyles for Yandere-chan. As for Mai, this is just because in Yandere Simulator, a part of her hair was removed awhile back, so I just removed that same part from her sprites. Download Click to download. Category:Blog posts